My Father
by othaddict41
Summary: 3 kids, 3 mothers, 1 father. A different look into the characters we love. Better summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

My Father

Basic info: Lucas slept with Haley when he went to visit her on tour. Brooke did not go with him. She became pregnant with Lucas first child. When he got back he and Peyton hooked up after he told her Brooke told him she doesn't want to be exclusive with him. She also became pregnant. One night Brooke decided she wanted to be with Lucas, that night they conceived a child as well. So in a about a 3 months period Lucas got Haley, Peyton and Brooke pregnant. This story will take you into the lives of these women and how they share one thing in common, Lucas Scott.

I will start the story off with flashbacks of how things came about. After the first couple of chapters the story will take place in the present. I know for a fact I want Lucas to end up with one of the three women. I'm not sure who yet. Maybe after reading the first couple of chapters you all can help me decide. I'm going to give you guys a little character background before beginning the story.

**Lucas Scott- **32, has 3 children by three different women. He is a well established author. When he's not spending time with heis kids he is writing or playing basketball.

**Haley James- **32, mom to Jaime. English teacher at Tree Hill High.

**James Lucas Scott- **16, eldest of the Scott kids. Blonde hair, blue eyes. He looks exactly like his father. Loves to play backetball and write just like his dad. He is very protective over his siblings. He has the same relationship lucas and Keith had with his Uncle Nathan.

**Peyton Sawyer- **32, mom to Sawyer. Artist, owns an art studio.

**Sawyer Elizabeth Scott- **16, born 1 month after Jaime. Short blonde hair, green eyes. Looks a lot like Peyton. She is a music junkie. Very close to her mom. The one thing she gets from her dad is her love for books.

**Brooke Davis- **32, mom to Sophie. Fashion designer, owns her own clothing boutique.

**Sophia Karen Scott- **16, youngest of the Scott kids. Unlike her brother and sister she has long brunette hair like her mom. Totally Brooke junior. She is a cheerleader and loves to shop. She has her moms dimples and her dads blue eyes. Even though they are total opposites she considers her sister her bestfriend.

**Nathan Scott- **32, uncle to Jamie, Sawyer, and Sophie. Plays in the NBA for the Bobcats.

**Lindsey Strauss-** 35, Lucas fiance and publisher. She hates his kids and they hate her just as much. They call her "Mommy Dearest".

**Andre Fields-** 16, Jaime's bestfriend. He and Sawyer are secretly in love, but won't say anything because they know how protective Jaime is.

**Brian Ross- **17, Sophia's boyfriend and Jaime's teammate.

**Samantha Walker- **16, Sawyer's bestfriend.

**Erica Nolter- **16, Sophie's bff. Her and Sawyer hate each other. Has a huge crush on Jaime.

The first 3 chapters are gonna be about how they all got to where they are now.

Please tell me if you think I should continue with this story because I do have a lot of ideas for it.


	2. Haley

My Father

Thanks for all the reviews, you all inspired me to write this today. Please keep them coming!!

This chapter is about Haley and Lucas. This chapter is a rated mature. Enjoy!

Haley is sitting in her dressing room. She is stressed and overwhelmed with tour duty. She calls the one person that she knows she will calm her. "Hello", a sleeping Lucas answers his phone. "Hey Luke it's umm me Haley. I umm, I..." She begins to cry. "I'm on my way Hales, okay, I'm coming."

Lucas packs an over night bag, writes Keith a note explaining where he's going, then hops in his car.

In New York.

"Can I get the room number of Haley James?" "And you are?" the receptionist asks. "Lucas Scott". "Oh yes she told me you where coming, room 403". "Thank you", Lucas says as he makes his way to the elevator. He gets off the elevator and walks to her door. He knocks and gets no answer. He then turns the knob and the door opens. "Haley, Hales are you in her". Haley peaks her head out the bathroom door. "Hold on Luke I'm just getting out the shower make yourself comfortable" she replies. Lucas goes to sit down and notices Haley walk out the bathroom in just a robe. He's seen Haley in robe plenty of times but the way he looks at her now is different. He thinks he's checking her out. Lucas shakes his head and chuckles at his self for even having such a thought. "What's so funny" Haley ask as she comes out in her pajamas. He smirks at her, then gets up to hug her. "Oh Hales I've missed you so much, tell me whats going on". Haley buries her head in his chest. She notices how much broader he has gotten. Lucas sniffs Haley's hair. They are just hugging each other, something they did plenty of times before. But this time it's different, awkward even. Haley pulls back and looks Lucas in his eyes. They haven't seen each other in months. "I've missed you too Luke. I'm sorry I dragged you all the way up her it's just I miss being me, just simple me. My life has changed so much and its hard because i feel like I'm losing myself". Lucas walks her to the couch. He places a piece of hair behind her ear. " You will always be Haley James to me, your my best friend. Do you know how proud I am of you for following your dream?" Haley smiles at him. He returns the smile. After a few minutes of just smiling at each other they both noticed how awkward it's getting. "Um do you want something to eat?" Haley asks. "Sure." Lucas replies. "okay let me get changed I know this good breakfast restaurant that remind s so much of your moms cafe"Haley gushes. She gets up to walk away and change. Lucas can't believe how sexy she was getting. don't get him wrong he always thought Haley was beautiful. But in the best friend sense. Her body is more mature and he can't help but notice. Lucas shakes his head. He don't understand why he is thinking like this. when Haley returns they head to the restaurant.

After ordering their food. They begin to talk about whats going on in their life. " So how you and Brooke doing?". Haley asks. " We are just friends. We decided to be non exclusive, Brooke wasn't ready to be in a serious relationship with me. I don't think i was either." Haley nods. "Hows Nathan doing?". "He is away at basketball camp at Duke. He is doing okay I guess you know he don't really like talking about his feelings". Lucas jokes. They continue to talk and share stories. It's like old times again. They head back to the hotel room. The day is winding down. "We should get some sleep." Lucas suggests. "Yeah I will get you a pillow and blanket." Haley makes him a comfortable bed on the couch. "Thanks Hales" Lucas says as he goes to hug her. They hug good night and as they are pulling apart they faces somehow become dangerously close. Haley looks into his eyes almost as if asking for permission to kiss him. Lucas takes the hint and captures her lips in a gentle kiss. They pull away. Both look at each other almost in embarrassment. "Good night Luke" Haley says as she walks away. Lucas doesn't believe what just happened. That has never happened in their friendship before. Ever. What's bothering him the most is that he wants to do it again. He can't get her out his head as he lay there wide awake. He hears Haley door open. "Luke are you awake" Haley asks. "No" he replies. He sits up and she sits down next to him. They both are silent. "Luke/Hales" they both say at the same time. Haley kisses him before he can even say anything. They are fully making out now. This kiss is more forceful then the other one. Lucas flips Haley over and is now on top. Haley reaches to take his shirt off. Lucas stops kissing her and looks into her eyes. "Haley are you sure, this will change everything" Lucas asks before he lose all control. "Yes. I need this Lucas please". Lucas looks at her then kisses her again. Haley finishes taking off his shirt. She gently kisses his toned chest. Lucas squeezes his eyes shut from the sensation of her lips on his bare chest. Haley takes off her tank top. She wasn't wearing a bra so her chest is out. Lucas reaches down and kiss her chest. She begins grinding into him making his erection even bigger. Haley feels the contact and moans softly. He then slowly kisses down Haley's abdomen stopping right above her panty line. She lifts her butt up giving him permission to take them off. Lucas is amazed at how sexy Haley's body is. He would have never imagined. Lucas takes of his boxers. He kisses Haley again. "You ready". He ask her gently in her ear. Haley moans so he takes that as a yes. He gently puts himself inside her. Haley bites her lip. He takes himself out of her again. This time she shoves himself fully into her causing her to moan loudly. Lucas thrust become harder and harder. "Luke, please I'm almost there" she whispers. Lucas picks up the pace also feeling his sweet ending approaching. They both finish together. Haley starts crying. "Hales I'm sorry did I hurt, I'm sorry. " No, I just...It's not you it's me. I don't regret it though Luke. That was amazing." "Yeah it was" he replies. they get dressed then get into bed together cuddled up. "Luke whats does this mean". "I don't know Hales what do you want it to mean?" "I don't want anything to be weird with us now, your still my best friend." "We will always be best friends Hales. They fall to sleep in each other arms. The next morning they say their goodbyes and promise to keep in touch, not knowing when they will see each other again. Little did they know that night signified that they will always have something more then their friendship to keep them in each others lives forever.

I feel pretty good about this chapter. I just wanted you to understand how everything came about for them. Next chapter will be about Lucas and Peyton. RR!!


	3. Peyton

My Father

Two updates in one day. I love the support you guys are giving me so i had to show you love back.

This is about what happened between Lucas and Peyton. This chapter is also rated mature. I like giving details on how things go down lol. Enjoy!!

Peyton and Lucas are in her room listening to the latest album she just got. "This album is okay I guess" Lucas replies. "Okay. This album is great." Peyton fires back. "Every album you listen to you think is great" Lucas jokes. Peyton throws a pillow at him. "Hey, your gonna pay for that" Lucas threatens. She giggles as he begins to tickle her. Even though they are just friends they always had a flirty relationship. They just always had a great connection and mutual feelings for each other. Only once have they acted on their feelings for each other and that is back when Lucas first joined the ravens. They could of had it all together. But something or someone always got in the way.

Lucas is still tickling Peyton when Brooke waled in. "Hey do you have s cute shirt I can wear with these shoes for my date toni...oh, sorry if I'm interrupting anything" Brooke says. "No we where just goofing around" Peyton replies. "So you have a date tonight, with who?" Peyton asks. "oh just some guy I just met" she says while looking at Lucas. He was trying to pretend it didn't bother him that Brooke is already starting to date again. He couldn't be to upset after all he did have sex with his best friend. There was an awkward silence. "Well I should get going, I promised Deb I would help her with the cafe today. Bye ladies" said Lucas as he left. "Let's see what we got to work with tonight" Peyton says as she leads Brooke to her closet. After Brooke picks out the shoes she wanted to wear Peyton begins sketching in her notepad. A while later she gets a text from Lucas. He is asking her to meet him at the cafe for some dinner. She accepts.

At the cafe they see a couple guys from the team. "Wassup, Yo u should hit up this party tonight man it's gonna be pretty wicked," one boy says. Lucas looks at Peyton who shrugs her shoulders. "Sure man, we'll see u guys there". The guys leave. "You ready" Lucas asks Peyton. "Yup, lets go" she replies.

Once they get to the party they immediately get their drinks. "So whats going on with you and Brooke?" Peyton asks. "Nothing lately, we are just friends. That's what she wanted. Are you telling me Brooke didn't give you all the gossip?" Luca jokes. Peyton smacks him. "Shut up. All she told me was that you guys aren't together she didn't go into details. We don't really talk about you too much, for obvious reasons." Peyton says. I'm sorry that came between your friendship. That was never my intentions"Lucas say sincerely. "Yeah me too. We are not how we use to be, but it's better then nothing right?" Lucas nod. Usher's OMG started playing. Peyton downs what was left in her cup. "Let's dance Luke." He finishes his drink as well as Peyton leads him to the dance floor. They begin dancing both feeling the effects from the drink they just finished. Peyton turns around so her back is facing him and begins grinding on him. Lucas eyes open wide in shock. He didn't know Peyton could move her body like. Lucas had to keep reminding himself that they was in public because he wanted to have her right there. Peyton turns towards him again and they continue to dance. She gives him this seductive smile. She knows she is turning him on, it's kinda turning her on too. Peyton don't know what's got into her maybe it's the liquor, she don't know but she likes the feeling of their bodies flushed up together like this. Lucas is at his breaking point. He grabs Peyton by the arm and takes her upstairs to the closest room. Lucas pushes her up against a wall and tongue battle her. He doesn't know what's gotten into him but he just knew he needed some Peyton tonight. They don't even bother with foreplay. Lucas drops his pants and carried her to a dresser. Peyton unzips her jeans then lifts herself up so Luke can pull them down. "I wanted this for so long" Lucas says in between kisses. "Shh" Peyton puts her finger on his lips silencing him. Lucas takes the hint and jams himself into her. She throws her head back in ecstasy. "Mm harder Luke" Peyton demands. Lucas starts pumping faster and faster. They are knocking things off the dresser. "oh Peyton I"m almost there" Lucas grunts. "Me too don't stop" Peyton replies. Peyton comes hard making her body shiver and her insides tighten, which makes Lucas release everything he has inside her. They are both breathless. "Wow, we should have been done that" Peyton says. Lucas chuckles. "Yeah preferably not drunk." Lucas replies. Peyton pulls her pants up. " Well we got all night" Peyton says as she gets closer to Lucas. "I'll drive, we'll get there faster. Lucas rushed to the door. That is what they did all night long, into the morning. Forgetting the world. Lucas forgetting about what happened between him and Haley and both of them forgetting about Brooke.

2 weeks later

Lucas and Peyton have been having casual sex for 2 weeks now. They both decided that it would complicate things to be a couple so they decided to just do the sex thing. No strings attached. Well at least that is what they both thought they wanted. They are laying in bed. Lucas phone rings. He sees Brooke name pop up on screen. "Um hey Brooke." Peyton's eyes pop out of her head. "Yeah I will see you in 20, okay bye" Lucas hangs up the phone and starts getting dressed. "Where you going" Peyton asks. "Over Brooke she wants to talk" Lucas says as he's gets dressed. Peyton looks a little disappointed. "Oh okay, I guess I will see you later." says Peyton. "Yeah see ya" Lucas replies as he grabs his keys and head out the door. Peyton feels torn because part of her is rooting for her best friend to be with Lucas. The other part is rooting for Lucas to be with her.

I just want everyone to know I'm a huge Peyton fan and I didn't want to make her out to be the girl who sleeps with her best friend ex boyfriend. I just needed it to happen that way to give some drama to the story. I hope you guys enjoyed this part. Oh you guys should listen to Usher knew song featuring Will. - OMG. That's the song Peyton and Lucas where dancing to. It's pretty good. Next chapter we find out what happens with Brooke and Lucas. RR!!


	4. Brooke

My Father

This chapter is about Lucas and Brooke. I also threw in a little LBP triangle drama in it. Enjoy!!

Lucas walks into Brooke's room. "Knock Knock" Lucas says as he taps on her door frame. "Lucas I'm glad you came" she replies. "What do you need to talk about Brooke?" he asks as he sits down next to her on her bed. "I don't know how to say this but the truth is Lucas I love you and I realized that I really want to be with you and I understand if it's too late I just wanted you to know". Lucas was speechless. A part of him has been waiting a long time for this and another felt like it was really bad timing. He hears his name being called and it snaps him out his thoughts. "Lucas, Lucas what are you thinking?" Brooke asks him. "I need sometime to think about this first Brooke". "Oh okay then" she replies as she puts her head down clearly feeling rejected. Lucas lifts her head back up with his two fingers. "Look at me pretty girl. You know how I feel about you. I just need to get my head together okay." She nods her head giving him a soft smile. Lucas reaches down and softly kisses her lips then leaves. Brooke plops back on her bed. This is the first time she has ever confessed her feelings openly to a guy. For her it was a big step. They usually were trying to win her over.

Lucas walks to the River Court after going home to change and grab his ball. He comes here a lot to clear his head or when he needs to make a big decision. After shooting around for sometime, Lucas stops. "What am I doing? I love Brooke she finally wants to commit to having us and I tell her I need to think. Real smart move Lucas Scott." He says to himself. He picks up the ball and sprints down to Brooke's. When he gets there he stops. He has been so confused lately. One minute he feels as Peyton is his soul mate and who he is destined to be with, then the next he can't get the image of him and Haley out of his head. Then there's Brooke, his pretty girl. She is actually fighting for him. She chose him. She's Brooke Davis for God's sake and she can have any guy she wants but she wants him. At that moment Lucas knew what he had to do. Lucas opens up the door. He walks up to her room. She is quietly sleeping. He is taken back by how beautiful she is. Lucas lies down next to her, gently stroking her face. "Lucas what are you doing here?" she asked confused as to why he is in her room again. "I love you Brooke. I have always loved you. I want to be with you too Brooke." She smiles and leans up to kiss him. The kiss gets a little heated and passionate. Lucas climbs on top of Brooke sucking on her neck. She pulls his hair in retaliation to the sensation she was causing. "Luke make love to me" she moans in his ear. He stops kissing her to take off his shirt. As he is taking his shirt off takes hers off too. When she is finish taking her braw of Lucas grabs her boob with his mouth. Brooke arches her back with a moan. Feeling like he has too much control, Brooke flips them so now she is on top. While on top of him she begins to rotate her hips. She can feel his man hood begging her to stop. "Ahhh Brooke if you keep doing that I'm not going to last long." She stops and begins to kiss his sexy abs. When she gets to his shorts she tells him to take them off. He does as told. Brooke grabs him threw the material of his boxers. She pulls them off and kisses his penis softly. This drives Lucas crazy. Brooke shoves as much of him into her mouth as she can. "Pretty girl please I want to finish inside of you." He begs. Brooke stops and climbs back on top of him, this time repositioning her right above the tip of his penis. She slowly rides him at first wanting him to last as long as he can with her. Lucas grabs her boobs and squeezes them. Brooke picks up the paste feeling like she is almost there. Noticing this Lucas grabs her hips and moves her back and forth on top of him. "Come with me pretty girl" Lucas says to Brooke. "Ahhh I'm coming, I'm coming!!" Brooke yells out. Lucas releases himself into her at the same time. Brooke collapses on top of his chest out of breath. He holds her as they try to come down from their high. She lies down next to him. "Goodnight Boyfriend" she says to him. "Goodnight pretty girl" he replies. They fall to sleep in each other arms.

The next few days went good for them, even though Lucas was trying to avoid Peyton. He didn't know if Brooke told her about them yet. He knew he would have to face her one day. Lucas didn't know what to do. He was in love with two girls. He loved Haley but he wasn't sure if he was in love with. They only spent one night together, but Lucas knew he would be lying if he said he wouldn't mind being with her again. As he is sitting on his bed Brooke walks in. "Get up boyfriend. I promised Peyton we would help her decorate Tric for Nathans coming home party." Lucas froze he knew he would have to face her one day but today wasn't the day he wanted to do that. "How about I meet you there I have to do something real quick". "Okay see ya later" Brooke kisses him then leaves. Lucas felt like a big asshole. He would be possibly breaking two girls that mean the most to him hearts tonight. He would have to tell Peyton he chose Brooke and he didn't want to lie to Brooke. They where starting this relationship already on a bad note and that's what he didn't want.

When Lucas showed up at Tric everyone was doing their part in decorating. He spotted Peyton at the DJ station. He walked up to her. "Hey, can we talk?" Lucas asked her. Peyton looks at him, rolls her eyes then walks away. "Please Lucas just stay away from me. I can't do this right now" she explained. "Peyton wait I can explain" "Explain what Lucas, how we had sex every day for two weeks straight and then as soon as Brooke calls you, you just leave and hook up with her. Explain to me how you fucked me and then later on that day tell Brooke you love her and screw her too." "What!!" a surprised Brooke states. "Brooke" Lucas says as he reaches for her. She walks up to him and slaps him hard. "I hate you Lucas Scott, stay out of my life forever." She says before she runs out the building crying. Lucas looks at Peyton. "I would slap you too but she slapped you hard enough for the both of us." Peyton says before also leaving. Lucas knew he messed up big time. He wasn't sure he could ever fix it either.

Peyton is in her room drawing when she hears someone knocking on her door frame. It was Brooke. "Can I come in?" she asks. Peyton nods. They are both silent. "I'm so sorry Brooke. I understand if you hate me and don't want anything to do with me" Peyton cries out. "I don't hate you Peyton, It just hurts. Lucas Scott played both of us." Brooke states. "Do you really love him Brooke?" Peyton asks. "I thought I did but now I don't know. How about you"? Peyton nods. "Well we both need to forget him. We are best friends and no boy should come between us. We don't need Lucas Scott in our lives anymore. If only they knew that he would always be in their lives.

So Lucas Scott definitely screwed things up for himself big time. I wanted to clear some things up between Brooke and Peyton. I don't want them to hate each other in this story. I love their friendship and didn't want Lucas to ruin it. The next chapter will be how each girl told Lucas about the pregnancies and how he reacted. Then it jumps into future and continues from there. Thanks for the reviews it means so much to me. RR!!


	5. I'm Pregnant

My Father

Sorry it took me so long to write this. I have been so busy, with getting ready and settled for college. My updates my not be as quick as they were in the beginning but I promise to try and update at least once a week. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

3 months have passed since Lucas moved to Charlotte with Keith. Before he left, he wrote a note to Peyton and Brooke. Lucas sent a letter to Haley as well telling her everything that has been going on with him since they last seen each other. Lucas felt like the only way to move on from everything that happened was to get out of Tree Hill. He liked the fact that he got to re-invent himself in Charlotte, but he missed his mom and friends back in Tree Hill. He missed Brooke, he missed Peyton, and he missed Haley. Lucas was lost in thought when his phone rang. It was Haley.

"Hales before you start telling me how much of jerk I was let me explain." Lucas began. "No. Luke. I didn't call for that, even though I'm sure you already know how badly you screwed up. I called to tell you that I have a gig in Charlotte this weekend. There is something I need to tell you and I need to tell you face to face." Haley spoke. "Sure, I've been meaning to talk to you about, well you know" said Lucas. "Um yeah well when I get out there I will call you and tell you where to meet me." Finished Haley. "Okay bye Hales. With that they hung up.

Haley sits back on the couch and lets out a huge breathe. "I'm proud of you Haley, your doing the right thing. He deserves to know." Someone next to her states. "I know. It just makes it more real. I still don't believe it. We only had sex once and I end up pregnant by my best friend. What am I'm going to do. I can't tell him now no I'm just going to, I'm just going to….I don't know." Haley begins to blab. The person next to her wraps her in his arms. "It's all going to be okay. I will be there for you every step of the way." "Thanks Chris, you have been really good to me. I don't know what I would do without you." Gushes Haley. He stands. "Okay prego. We have to record before we go on this tour. And by the way you've been singing we need all the practice we can get." Says Chris. Haley rolls her eyes. "Oh shut up" Haley smacks him. "Ouch Hales you know Chris bruises easily. They laugh then head out the door. There was a time that Haley couldn't stand Chris Keller. He was so cocky and arrogant. But as they spent more time together, he became her best friend. They told each other everything and they looked out for one another. She thought of him as her big brother.

Back in Tree Hill a sick Peyton is puking her brains out in the toilet. Brooke has been taking care of her. She found it a little weird that all of a sudden she became so sick. "Thanks Brooke" Peyton says as she lies on her bed next to her best friend. "I don't know what wrong has been with me these last couple of days, I can't keep anything down." She finishes. Brooke is quietly thinking. She has a feeling what is wrong with her. Shit she had a feeling about herself too. "Brooke you in there, what are you thinking about" Peyton asks. "Peyton can I ask you a question? When you and Lucas had sex, did you use protection?" Before Peyton can answer she jets off to the bathroom covering her mouth so her vomit wouldn't get allover her or anything. Brooke rushes after her holding her hair back. "Brooke I think I might be pregnant" Peyton confesses. "I think I might be pregnant too" Brooke states. Peyton looks at her with her eyes popped out of her head. "Why do you think that?" Peyton asks. "Well I'm not as obvious as you but I've missed my period." They are silent thinking about the what if's. "We should go to a doctor. You know, make sure this is really happening" Peyton suggests. Brooke nods. They hug each other and cry silently on each others shoulder. Life always through them curve balls but they are best friends. They leaned how to take what it throws at them and hit it back. "I should call now, the sooner we find out the better right?" asks Peyton. "Yeah let's do it together so we can be there for each other. They both agree. After Peyton gets off the phone with the doctor she climbs into bed with Brooke. They share one last look at each other before saying goodnight and going to bed.

Luke is on the phone with his mom when Keith walks into the room. "Okay mom. Love you too, bye" Lucas says. "How's your mom doing?" Keith asks. "Good. She actually met someone." Lucas answers. "Oh umm that's good, as long as she's happy" Keith states. Lucas looks at his uncle. He knew how he felt about his mom. A little part of him really wanted them to be a family. A real family but it just never seemed too happened. "So what are you doing today?" Keith asks his nephew. "I'm meeting Haley at the boardwalk in about an hour. "Well bring her by. I would love to see her." "Sure. Hey Keith" "Yeah Luke. "Thanks for letting me stay with you. "No problem, you don't have to thank me." Keith replies. Lucas grabs a water bottle then heads out.

At the doctors. "You both are pregnant. Peyton your about 17 weeks and Brooke your about 14." A doctor says to both girls. I'm going to give you some vitamins that I want you to take everyday that's good for the baby's development. "In about 4 weeks I want to see you both so we can get some pictures of the babies done for you." They are both speechless trying to take in all the info the doctor was giving them. "Do you have any question?" the doctor asks. Peyton and Brooke shake their head no. "Okay I will be seeing you girls soon." They thank the doctor and head to Peyton's car. "Should we tell Lucas about the babies?" Peyton asks. "Yeah it's not are place to not tell him." Brooke replies. "When should we do it?" Peyton asks again. "How about now? We can call him on three ways and tell him at the same time" Brooke suggests. Peyton hesitates at first then nods her head. Peyton calls Brooke phone, then Brooke calls Lucas. It starts ringing.

Lucas is waiting for Haley on the boardwalk when his phone rings. He sees Brooke name flash across the screen. His heart jumps. He hasn't seen or heard from her in 3 months. "Hello" he says nervously. "Luke umm hi it's Brooke and Peyton" He looks confused. "Hey Luke." Peyton says into the phone. We actually have something very important we need to tell you." "Okay I'm listening." He states. Brooke looks at Peyton and nods her head. "We're pregnant" they both repeat. "Lucas face drops at first, then he starts to laugh. "I know I was an asshole to both you guys but this is not something to use to get back at me." He states. "Luke we are telling you the truth. I'm 17 weeks pregnant and Brooke's 14. We just found out today and thought you should know." Peyton replies. Lucas feels like his heart is about to burst and his head is spinning. "I think I'm going to be sick" he says before dropping his phone and hurling over to puke. "That went better then I thought" Brooke states. Peyton lets about an uneasy laugh. "Everything's going to be okay, right Brooke" Peyton asks. "Yeah . We have each other. We can do this together. They hug then drive off back to Peyton's place.

Haley is walking up the Boardwalk when she sees what looks like Luke bent over sick. "Luke you okay buddy?" she asks. "Haley, they both are, I'm going to be a" he tries to get out. "Luke what's going on?" "Haley, they both are pregnant, Brooke and Peyton. They both are having my baby. What am I'm going to do?" he pours out to her. "I'm so sorry Luke" says Haley. "What are you sorry about?" "Because I'm pregnant too."

* * *

So what did you think? I'm not to sure I liked how this came out but I wanted to post something quick for you guys. Thanks again for the support. Next chapter is basically where the real story starts. I just need these chapters out of the way so you can have a better understanding of how things happened. RR!!! I will try to update sometime next week. I only wrote half of next chapter.


	6. Jaime

My Father

Okay so I decided to break down the next couple chapters to be about each kid. It will explain how they grew up and it will dwell into each of there personalities. It's also going to be in 1st person so you can understand them more. I decided to go in order of their births so Jaime Scott is first. Enjoy!

My names James Lucas Scott. I currently live in Tree Hill with my mom. I spend all weekends with my dad. I was born in New York 15 years ago. Some think it's weird that my mom and dad are best friends. They have been since they were kids. I also have two sisters who may be younger then me but we are all the same age. I think it's pretty cool. Kind of like we are triplets. Well that is what everyone calls us. I am a momma's boy. Always have been always will be. My mom and I are very close. She inspires me everyday. Most know her as Haley James the rock star, but to me she is Haley James my mom. She stopped making music when I was about 5 and went back to school to pursue her second dream and that is to teach. We still go visit my god father. You may know him, Chris Keller. He is this huge rock star now. I love going to visit him. He actually taught me how to play the guitar. I got my first guitar when I was 3, by 5 I was playing like a pro. He says I get it from him. But anything musical is all moms.

I have the best dad in the world. We are basically twins. We both are broody, we both love to write and play basketball. We also share something else in common, HCM. I was first diagnosed with HCM when I was 3. Mom was on tour, we where in New Jersey. It was very cold and I had the worst cold mom says. She noticed my fever was sky high so she rushed me to the hospital. The doctor listened to my heart and thought it was a chest cold, but my heart beat was irregular. They took some images of my heart and monitored it for a while when they came to the conclusion I have a heart disease. They asked my mom if heart disease runs in the family. She told them about my father and that he had HCM. The doctor did some more research and told me I had it to. I remember my mom crying and holding. At that age I didn't understand why, but as I got older I understood why she cried for me. I can't play the game that I love. I have to be on meds for the rest of my life and my mom and dad would have to worry about me every single day.

After Haley finishes reading her sons essay on the things that make them who they are now she tears up. Jaime has always had a way with words just like his father. She never knew he felt like he was a burden to them like that. It was her job to worry about him even if he didn't have the disease she would still worry about him. Haley took the paper and walked into Luke's office. He was the basketball coach for the school.

"Luke you have a minute, it's about Jaime." Haley started. "Sure is everything okay? Have you been crying?" he started to panic. She hands him the paper. He begins to read it and a smile forms in his lips. "Haley, this is good" he started to say. "Keep reading" she responds. He finishes the paper. "Oh, what should we do?" "Maybe talk to him, I knew having HCM was hard on him but I didn't know he felt like this" Says Haley. "I feel so bad this is my fault. I gave him this stupid disease" Lucas began to wallow. "Luke it's hereditary, each of your kids had a 33% chance of getting it" Haley consoled. They hugged each other for a little then felt the awkwardness of the situation of them just holding each other so they broke apart. "Umm how about you stop by after school so we both cam talk to him?" suggests Haley. Lucas nods. Haley leaves and walks back to her class.

Jaime is at his locker when his best friend Andre walks up. "Wassup man, a couple of us are going to your grandma's for dinner, you should come" says Andre. "I can't, my dad text me and told me not to make plans tonight because he was stopping by. "Well hit me up, maybe we can get into something later then." Jaime nods then he and Andre shake before he disappears down the hall. As Jaime is walking down the hall he is getting hi's and hey Jaime's everywhere. I guess you can say he is popular. He doesn't consider his self as popular as people make him out to be. Maybe it's because he is in a pretty well known family. His dad is a well known author. His mom was once a famous singer. His Aunt Brooke is a famous fashion designer. His Aunt Peyton owns her own record label and has brought some great musicians through Tree hill. His Uncle Nate plays for the Charlotte Bobcats. His uncle Skills was a famous game designer. His Uncle Mouth is an anchor for the Sports Center. His god dad is Chris Keller. Okay maybe when you put it like that, it becomes clearer why he is so know in school. At least he wasn't one of them guys who flaunt what they have in front of people. He is well grounded thanks to the people who raised him. He didn't beat on kids littler then him and he didn't walk around with his head up his butt.

Jaime is walking to his last class when he bumps into her. Her being Hannah Gatina. She is his sister Sophie best friend. Her fire red hair captivated him. Her smile was contagious. Her laugh the best sound her ever heard and she had the most beautiful light brown eyes he ever saw. He knew the first day he met her he was a goner.

"I'm so sorry James, I wasn't looking where I was going" she pleads. "No, you're good. It was totally my fault. They smile at each other. They continue to stand there silently smiling at each other not knowing what to say. "So, I should get to class. Your mom will give me detention if I'm late again" she walks off without Jaime even saying bye. He watches her walk down the hall. His heart flutters when he see's her turn back and smile at him. "Wow man, you got it bad" he hears someone say behind him. He turns to see his good friend and Sophie's boyfriend Chuck. "Shut up Chuck" He fires back. "I'm just saying man, she is hot, and you don't want to miss out on an opportunity to hit that" chuck smirked. "Dude do you kiss my sister with that mouth? Don't answer that." Chuck laughs. "Speaking of your sister, their goes yours about to fight, you dream girl" Jaime looks down the hall and see's Sawyer and Hannah in a pushing match. "He knew he better go break that up before it got bad, for Hannah that is.

How did you like. You got to meet Jaime and some of his friends. Next chapter is all Sawyer. RR!


	7. Sawyer

My Father

I know some of you may feel like I neglected this story. I promise I haven't, its just I've been so busy that I haven't had the urge to write. I will try my best to stick to my promise of updating weekly. Enough with my ranting you guys waited long enough. This chapter is all Sawyers. Enjoy!

* * *

Principles office. I guess you can say I've been here a few times here and there. Between my brother and sister, I'm the one who gets on trouble the most. I dubbed myself the problem child. I'm very sarcastic, I talk back, and I'm always in the principles office. Well on days I come to school. Maybe the reason I'm so difficult to deal with is because I'm the middle child. I mean come on my brother is like the most popular guy in school he is smart and only a sophomore. My sister is definitely queen of Tree Hill High. Also only a sophomore she is captain of the cheerleaders and she is dating a senior. With them being the oldest and youngest respectively. I feel left out sometimes, but let's not get into that. Me, well I'm Sawyer. I have one friend, Sam. We kind of get each other you can say. I also have one enemy. She is the reason I'm sitting here in the principles office. Hannah Gatina.

"Ms. Scott third time this week, I bet this is a personal record for you." My ass of a principle says.

"Oh yeah I just love seeing you everyday principle Bacon." I snort back.

"Well girls there's no need for me to go over rules with each of you. I'm pretty sure you both understand them. You both have 2 hours detention next week in my office. Ms. Gatina you are dismissed, you stay Ms. Scott."

After I flash my evil grin towards Hannah she rolls her eyes and leaves the office.

"Look we both know I'm not gonna listen to you little lecture so I will see you next week in detention principle Bacon." I rush out.

"Not so fast. I called your parents they are on there way. I think they need to know about your behavior."

As I get up to protest I here my fathers voice.

"Sit now" he demands

Yup he used the father voice. I'm screwed. I can see my mom rush in behind him. Damn extra screwed.

"Mom, Dad it's nice to see you. I bet you and principle Bacon have a lot to talk about. I'm just gonna head to class see you guys" I say as I try to sneak out.

My dad gives me this look I know means business so I turn around and sit down.

"Principle Bacon, I'm so sorry for whatever Sawyer did." My mom tries to apologize.

He hands them a folder with all my referrals from this week. The look on my mothers face made my stomach turn. She looked so disappointed and hopeless.

"I gave Sawyer 2 hour detention she is to serve next week. She is over the allowed amount of referrals a student can get so another will be suspension from school." He says.

My parents thank him and promise that I would stay out of trouble. The look on principle Bacons face says he heard it before.

* * *

"Get in the car, we will talk later" mom says to me without even looking at me

I walk off with my head down.

"What are we going to do with her?" Peyton asks Luke.

"How about I come over tonight and we can both talk to her, okay" Luke answers

Peyton nods. They say goodbye to each other then head in different directions.

Sawyer is leaning on her mom car when she gets a text message from Sam.

_College party tonight. Meet me at River Court at 9. –Sam_

_I will try to sneak out. Got in trouble again. I will text you later. –Sawy_

Sawyer see her mom walking towards her so she puts her phone away.

"Get in" Peyton demands

"Mom let me try to explain…" I say

"Save it Sawy. I'm so exhausted I had a busy day at work. I really don't have the strength to get into this with you. Mom replies.

"Whatever" I say before putting my earphones in my ear.

When we get to the house, I rush to my room slamming the car door and my room door in the process. I put on some music and take out my sketch pad. I hear my mom door room door slam and her music as well. I guess you can say it's genetic. My cell phone goes off.

_You and your friend better have the money you owe me tonight or else -X_

I look at phone before I call Sam.

"Sam, X just texted me. He knows we it was us that took it. Yeah I'm sure. He said we better have his money tonight or else. Yeah I can meet you there in 10. Bye.

I lock my room door and turn up the music a little louder before climbing out the window to meet Sam.

* * *

Looks like trouble for Sawyer. I have an interesting story surrounding her and Sam. Yes it's the same Sam from the show. Next chapter we meet Sophia. RR!


End file.
